


What to Get Your Alien Girlfriend for Her Birthday

by Imawriteritswhatido



Series: Shallura Family Digest [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imawriteritswhatido/pseuds/Imawriteritswhatido
Summary: Takes place before "Allura Struggles with Changes" and "Shiro Experiences a Bad Streak". Shiro asks for help from his friends to buy Allura a birthday present...with debatable success
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Shallura Family Digest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314755
Kudos: 2





	What to Get Your Alien Girlfriend for Her Birthday

“How about this?”

Shiro really didn’t know what to say, except to stare at the object Coran held in his hand.

“Coran, that’s a toilet brush.”

“Really? I thought it was a plus sized brush for hair.”

Before Shiro could respond, a teddy bear waddled into the eisle and stood in front of the two men expectantly. Unlike Shiro, Coran seemed to take it in stride, kneeling to greet it.

“Well, what can we do for you, fuzzy friend?”

The bear’s head bent forward and through an opening in it’s back, Pidge’s head appeared.

“Found my gift for Allura.”

“Pidge, did you cut open a teddy bear?”

“No, I bought it, then cut it open, then gutted it.”

“And you’re going to give Allura a vivisected teddy bear.”

“No, I’m going to hide in her presents and then after I pretend to come alive–Oh, come on, it’s better than Lance or Keith’s ideas.”

“Pidge, she’s either going to suplex you or freak out!”

“As Allura’s oldest confidant,” said Coran, putting his toilet brush on a nearby shelf, “I can confirm this.”

“I was gonna give her a real teddy after.” Pidge huffed.

Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose. forty-five hours until his girlfriend’s birthday and Pidge wearing a teddy bear Buffalo Bill-style was the closest thing they had for a gift.

“Where’s Lance?”

“Still mooning over the clerk at the lingerie store. He’s so transparent.”

“At least he didn’t suggest–what was it Keith said? Iron soled shoes?”

“Steel Toed Boots.”

Shiro turned around to see Keith, a box under one arm and pulling a pouting Lance by the collar behind him.

“Are you’re still going to buy them for her?”

“She can use them!”

“She’s gonna hate them.” Lance grumbled.

“I’m not the one who suggested lingerie for another man’s girlfriend.”

Before he could break up another argument, Shiro’s phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

“Guys, Hang on.”

Shiro pulled his phone from his pocket and pressed the icon to put it on speaker.

“Shiro?”

“Yes, Hunk?”

“I’m about to send you a picture and I think you’re gonna like it.”

Everyone in the eisle clambored around Shiro, trying to get a good look at the screen. Two seconds later, a small ‘ding’ signaled the photo’s arrival and Shiro’s face lit up.

“Hunk, it’s perfect! Where are you?”

“At the pavilion with the carousel. You’ll see it on your left when you get there. Hurry! I think they’re about to announce a sale!”

Shiro hung up and turned to the rest of his team.

“I’ll meet you guys at the carousel in fifteen minutes.”

Shiro didn’t wait for any of them to respond, instead sprinting out of the eisle and leaping over a shopping cart on his way to Hunk’s location.

Hopefully, he’d get there in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment.


End file.
